Secrets
by mz.bubbly
Summary: Elena is sure she loves Stefan but why did she just let Damon kiss her? What would Stefan say?  AU  ep 1x22. Oneshot - ExD


_**Secrets**_

The Vampire Diaries 1x22

_Elena & Damon_

**AU - Oneshot**

* * *

**A/N:** I'm quite sure a lot of people have done this before but I don't care.. I haven't read any VD fanfics as of yet just because I wanted to write this out first before I get influenced from other stories. This story just came to me. It's short, yes, but makes sense (hopefully).

To my _Unbelievable _readers, sorry about neglecting the story.. I lost inspiration after the stress of exams and whatnot. I'll try get back on the horse but I'm not promising anything.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**...**

I could sense it before it even came. But I still didn't stop it.

Damon's lips smashed onto my own. He tasted like alcohol and candy. Different from Stefan...

_Stefan!_

I was about to push him off – I couldn't do this – but he'd already pulled away just as the front door opened.

"_Elena_?"

I looked to Aunt Jenna in the doorway then back to Damon. His piercing blue eyes were brimming with emotions – confusion. _Amazement_.

How was I supposed to justify this situation? I opened my mouth, "I–"

"It's late." Jenna harshly cut in, "You should probably come inside." She was glaring at me and she had every right to. What have I done?

I quickly brushed past Damon, avoiding any eye contact, and headed inside the house. The door slammed shut making me turn to face a fuming Jenna. "What are you doing?" she accused.

I cringed as if she'd slapped me instead. "I.. don't wanna talk about it." Before she could lecture me, I ran up the stairs and into my dark bedroom. I buried my face in my hands, slumping in a heap on the floor. The tears came down like gushing rain.

What would Stefan say? What's going to happen with us? I began to shake, the sobs rattling my whole body.

"Elena.."

My chest was heaving as I looked up, through cloudy vision, and caught sight of unmistakably blue eyes. "Damon..?"

The kiss flashed before me like a film strip and I instantly curled into a ball. What have I done? What would Stefan think? He couldn't possibly forgive me..

My throat felt dry and my lungs seemed to be on fire.

"Elena, I'm sorry." Damon murmured. I could hear pain and regret in his voice.

I looked up to see that he was sitting right in front of me. He reached out a hand to stroke my cheek. I let my eyes shut with the comforting feel of his fingertips on my skin.

"I.. I love you."

My eyes shot open and Damon looked plaintively uncomfortable.

"I know." I barely whispered.

We sat in silence until he started reaching towards my neck. I gasped; my body becoming motionless.

Damon chuckled. "As much as I'd love to try your blood, Elena, that's not the reason."

A clinking sound made me realise that he'd taken off my necklace with the Vervain. It suddenly dawned on me.

I was about to speak but he only shook his head. "I don't want you to remember this. Not this. This is my secret to keep."

A large part of me agreed but.. a strange side of me wanted to keep the memory. What was wrong with me? I loved _Stefan_.

Damon smiled sadly, his eyes had lost their sly twinkle. They looked empty. Sighing, he stared at my face before lingering down to my lips. "Elena.. could I just have _one _more–"

I lunged for his lips before he could finish the sentence I knew he'd say. This kiss was surprisingly soft.. sweet, yet rough in its own way.

Damon pulled back, breathing heavily. He bitterly laughed. "Why, why can't I have you?" He leaned over and kissed on the forehead before settling down to meet my eyes...

I blinked and it was already morning. How fast the time goes..

I looked over at my phone and saw a new message from Stefan. I smiled sleepily before immediately feeling confused. How had I gotten home last night? I racked my brains then remembered Damon kindly dropping me off. He was changing for the better. It was good to see this side of him.

Touching my head, I recalled how he'd hit me over the top because I'd "apparently" said something offensive.

Psychotic _and _sensitive. I laughed, lying my head back down on the pillow. The dream I had was so strange and surreal.. kissing Damon? I could never imagine doing that. He would probably laugh if I told him about it. And telling Stefan would just make him anxious.

No, this was my own secret.


End file.
